Seo Hyun (1991)
Profile *'Name:' 서현 / Seo Hyun *'Real name:' 서주현 / Seo Joo Hyun (Seo Ju Hyeon) *'Japanese name:' ソ・ジュヒョン / So Ju Hyon *'Chinese name:' 徐朱玄 / Xú Zhū Xuán *'Nickname:' Seororo, Seobaby, Seolady, Maknae Milk Seo Joo, Sweet Potato Princess, Little Miss. Innocent and Angel Maknae *'Profession:' Singer, model, dancer, actress and MC *'Birthdate:' 1991-Jun-28 *'Birthplace:' Seoul, South Korea *'Height:' 169cm *'Weight:' 48kg *'Star sign:' Cancer *'Chinese zodiac sign:' Goat *'Blood type:' A *'Family:' Father and mother *'Talent agency:' Namoo Actors About Seo Hyun Seo Hyun, whose real name is Seo Joo Hyun, was born on June 28, 1991, in Seoul, South Korea. She is only child, She was raised by her parents in a strict Protestant upbringing, her mother Kim Young Al was the chairman at a piano school, and she would end up teaching her only daughter how to play the piano, she later learnt how to play other musical instruments such as the violin and even the more traditional Korean drums. She also started to take horse riding and skating lessons as a child. She also managed to learn to play the guitar. When she was in fifth grade, she was discovered by a talent scout while she was on a subway train. She then started to sang popular children songs at an audition to be accepted as a trainee at SM Entertainment, she was accepted by them and started her training that took approximately 4 years. She attended Daeyoung High School in Seoul, where she graduated on February 9, 2010, she also won the Achievement Award, and in 2014 she graduated from Dongguk University. TV Shows *Time (MBC, 2018) *Bad Thief, Good Thief (MBC, 2017) *Ruby Ruby Love (Naver TVCast, 2017) *Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo (MBC, 2016) cameo *Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (SBS, 2016) *Warm and Cozy (MBC,2015) cameo ep 13 *Producer (KBS2, 2015) cameo ep 1 *Passionate Love (SBS, 2013) *Unstoppable Marriage (KBS2, 2007) cameo ep 64 TV Show Theme Songs *''I'll Be Waiting'' - Fashion King OST (2012) *''Journey'' with TVXQ - Paradise Ranch OST (2011) *''It's Okay Even If it Hurts'' - Kim Soo Ro OST (2010) *''Rampant Fine'' - Kim Soo Ro OST (2010) *''I Want to Dream With You Forever'' with Girls' Generation - Pasta OST (2010) *''Motion'' with Kim Tae Yeon, Jessica Jung, Sunny, and Tiffany of Girls' Generation - Heading to the Ground OST (2009) *''Day By Day'' with Girls' Generation - Beethoven Virus OST (2008) Movies *So I Married and anti-fan (2016) *SMTOWN the Stage (2015) *My Brilliant Life (2014) *Despicable Me 2 (2013) Korean dubbing *I AM. (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) *Despicable Me (2010) Korean dubbing Variety Shows *'2017:' King of Mask Singer *'2014:' Fashion King Korea (12.01.2014, as a Tiffany model) *'2012-2013:' Show! Music Core (MC feat. Tiffany and Kim Tae Yeon) *'2011-2012:' Girls' Generation and The Dangerous Boys *'2011:' Dream Team (Girls' Generation). *'2011:' Running Man Ep. 63-64 *'2010:' Star King *'2010:' Star Golden *'2010:' Intimate Note *'2010:' Win Win *'2009:' We Got Married wife of Jung Yong Hwa *'2009:' Hello Baby! *'2008:' Horror Movie Factory (Girls' Generation). Music Video Appearances *''Oh! My Goddess'' - The TRAX (2011) Musical Theater *Mamma Mia! (2016) *Gone With The Wind (2015) *Moon Embracing the Sun (2014) Recognitions *'2018 2nd Seoul Awards:' Popular Actress Award *'2017 MBC Drama Awards:' Best New Actress (Bad Thief, Good Thief) *'2016 SAF SBS Drama Awards:' Special Acting Award for Fantasy Drama (Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo) *'2010 South Korea Ministry of Culture:' Recognition Award (Herself) *'2010 MBC Entertainment Awards:' Most Popular Couple (YongSeo) Colaborations *Jessica, Tiffany & Seohyun - Mabinogi (It's Fantastic!) (2008) *Jessica, Tiffany & Seohyun - Oppa Nappa (2008) Concerts *'Seo Hyun 1st Concert "Love, Still" 2017' *February 24-26 - Seoul, South Korea - SMTOWN Theatre *April 08-09 - Seoul, South Korea - SMTOWN Theatre Endorsements *Peacock Tiramisu (2017) *Maeil Soy Milk (2017) *Jay Cosmetics Hair Curator (2013 ~) *CASIO (2012 ~) *MIXXO (2014 ~) *Louis Quatorz (2015) *Lotte Bono Gelato (2015) *Lotte Department Store (2012 ~ 2014) *Samantha Tabasajins (2013, Japan Exclusive) *Blade Soul (2013, Chinese game model) *True Move (2013, Thailand Exclusive) *G-Star Raw (2013, Japan Exclusive) *SK Teleom (2013) *Kookmin Bank (2013) *Naver LINE (2013) *Tommy Hilfiger Denim (2013) *Ace Bed (2012 - 2013) *LG Electronics 3D TV (2012 ~ 2013) *The Face Shop (with Kim Hyun Joong) (2011-2013) *Netmarble Magu Magu (2013) *Freestyle (2012) *Fragrance GIRL (2012) *Korean Yakult LOOK (2012) *SPAO (2009 ~ 2012) *J.ESTINA (2011-2012) *Guangdong Pharmaceutical Vita 500 (2011) *Seven-Eleven (2011, Japan Exclusive) *E-ma neck candy (2011, Japan Exclusive) *Lipton (2011, para Japón) *Woongjin Coway (2011) *INTEL (2011) *VOGUE GIRL (2011) *Domino's Pizza (2010 ~ 2011) *Clean clear ft F(x) Krystal Jung (2010) *DAUM (2010) *Nintendo DSI (2010) *Happy Money Gift Certificate (2010) *Child Popcorn (2010) *Samsung Electronics (2010, China Exclusive) *LG Electronics New Chocolate / MAXX / Cookie (2009-2010) *Samyang Ramen (2009-2010) *Post Granola Cereal (2009-2010) *Shinhan Card (2009) *Miero Beauty (2009) *Binggrae Banana Milk (2009) *Elite school uniform (2007-2009) *Elsece (2008 ~ 2009) *Philip PMP (2008) *Samsung Electronics Anycall (2008) *MapleStory (2008) *Bubble Fighter (2008) *Mabinogi (2008) *Sunkist (2007-2008) *Smart Uniform Model (2004) Trivia *'Education:' Jeonju Arts High School, Dongguk University (Theater and Film) *'Languages:' Korean, Japanese, Chinese and English *'Kpop group:' Girls' Generation, Girls' Generation TTS *'Musical instruments:' Guitar, Piano and Keyboard *'Specialty:' Japanese, Singing and Piano *'Hobbies:' Studying English, Playing the Piano, Meditation, Listening Music *'Favorite Number:' 11 *'Fanclub:' Seomates *'Religion:' Protestant External Links *English Wikipdia *Official Twitter *Korean Wikipedia Category:KSinger Category:KActress